1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of integrated circuit devices and more particularly to improved scaleable transistor devices for us in high performance circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Shallow and/or lightly doped source/drain junction structures are widely used in modern metal oxide field effect transistors (MOFETs). The shallow and/or lightly doped junction improves the hot electron reliability and reduces short channel effects, such as punch-through, Drain-Induced-Barrier-Lowering, and threshold voltage roll-off. In general, a reduction in the short channel effects also yields better gate control.
One shortcoming of the shallow and/or lightly doped source/drain junction structures is that such structures tend to increase the parasitic resistance of the junctions. An increased parasitic resistance tends to reduce the resistor drive current.
What is needed is a transistor device and a method of forming a transistor device that offers the benefits of shallow and/or lightly doped junction structures without the parasitic resistance shortcoming seen with these structures.